Northern Kindness
by SilverSeeker97
Summary: Freelancer North Dakota wonders if he has ever truly had a childhood, and believes that he has missed his chance to be a kid. But the Mother Of Invention isn't the best place to be a child. Yet somehow, North wanting to embrace his inner child, makes another suddenly grow up. A little story of the relationship between North and Theta


**Northern Kindness**

_**Hi guys, this is SilverSeeker97 here with a new fanfic. This was requested by my good friends Kara and her younger sister Carly. I hope you guys like this.**_

**-North's POV:**

"For as long as I can remember, I've been looking out for others. I mean, I've had South to look out for my whole life. Being her twin brother, I feel like it's my responsibility to keep her safe, just like our dad told me to before we became agents of Project Freelancer, before we spent the majority of our lives shooting or being shot at. It's kind of ironic if you ask me.

The others often label me as the 'soft, caring' guy. And to be honest, I kinda see why they would think that. I'm the kind of guy that remembers all the little things about a person I meet; the meaningful things that most people would just skip over or forget. I could never forget the little things about South, like when our dad would have to drive her around in the car to get her to fall asleep.

South always tried to be tough, to do everything on her own. Both our dad and I told her time and time again that she didn't have to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders alone, which I guess is one thing she shares with Carolina. But, I guess you can say that being stubborn is a trait that runs in the family; it just, seemed to skip over me for some reason. It's like an infection that I'm somehow immune to. But there are some infections in life that no one on Earth is immune to; like our childish side.

I don't understand why some people choose to embrace their childish side and accept it as a part of who they are, while others choose to bury it deep down and try their damn hardest to hide it from the world, as if denying that their childish side even exists. That even goes for us Freelancers. Even we have childish sides, which some of us choose to embrace, and others choose to hide. Georgia was a prime example of one embracing their childish side. He was always smiling and laughing and playing pranks and telling jokes; he was just like a big kid. At least, before his accident anyway. What, you wanna know what happened to Georgia? Trust me, you don't wanna know; all I'm gonna tell you is that it involved a jetpack and his lucky penny.

I guess that most Freelancers choose to hide their childish side, as if they think that it's a sign of weakness or something. Some of us hide it well; so well that I wonder if they even have a childish side, like Carolina and Maine. But the rest of us that want to hide their inner child, do a really bad job. Like Wyoming and his British Army action figures he keeps in his locker under his old shirts, or South and CT, who both keep notepads and pencils in their pillow cases. I don't go snooping around to find these things out, which is more than I can say for some of the others, like Utah and Florida, who aren't exactly discreet when they find these things out about a teammate; I don't particularly want to know these things, but I can't exactly control how loud the local grapevine is, and what I hear from it.

Weirdly enough, Utah and Florida have yet to find my childish side. This is because I've never had a childish side; at least, I don't think so. I've spent most of my life taking care of South, protecting her and making sure she's okay. Because of that, I've never really had the chance to be a kid. I've never played ball with our dad, I've never played tag with friends; I've never really been able to embrace my inner child. Taking care of South is the only thing I've ever really known.

That's normal for a twin…

…right?

This is Freelancer North Dakota, signing off.

Thanks Theta"

"You're welcome, North"

_**So, this is my first Red Vs Blue fanfic. How is it so far? Let me know in a review, a PM, or my Xbox Live account with the same name. The next chapter will be out in the next few weeks.**_

_**See ya later guys. This is SilverSeeker97 signing off.**_


End file.
